Pictures, Pencils and the Doctor
by SchmEthan
Summary: The Doctor was trapped inside a drawing by the Isolus on the day of the 2012 Olympics opening ceremony. But what exactly was he getting up to in there? One-shot.


SchmEthan here:  
So yeah, was watching a re-run of the seris 2 episode 'Fear Her' where the Doctor temporarily got trapped inside a picture. So I thought maybe I could write about what he did in there!

And then I was like, OK then. And I wrote it. And here it is. In all it's one-shot glory.

You might wanna check up on the Fear Her story before you read this, but it's not important.

Anyway, enjoy!

SchmEthan.

_Disclaimer (is it just me, or does everyone hate these things?): I don't own Doctor Who, the BBC does. Except in Soviet Russia, where Doctor Who owns the BBC and I don't don't own Doctor Who, Doctor Who doesn't own me!_

_But in Soviet Russia, Chuck Norris STILL roundhouse kicks you in the face! Muahahahahahahahahaha!  
_

* * *

"Oh, that's just great!" said the Doctor, aloud, "That detector took me ages to build! Oh well, I'll make another sometime. Hold on, are we?..." The Doctor squinted into the creamy yellow haze. "Yes. Yep, she's drawn us into a picture, great, just great. Well, at least we can move about."

The Time Lord gave his hands an experimental wiggle to test his assumption. He felt his hand moving as it should, but it looked like he was trying to force it through treacle. "That's odd..." he mused, "Well, the whole we're-inside-a-picture thing's odd but that _is _odd..."

He lifted his leg, and the same effect resulted. "That's almost like... like an overload of the ionic energy, but most of it should have been dissipated... Yes! The scribble creature! It was moving stupidly fast! As soon as it was created, you saw it Rose, you-"

The Doctor stopped mid-tangent, which was not his norm, when he realised that he was alone. The excess ionic energy caused his metaphorical (since he was really just inside a picture) reactions to sink like a stone. When he had registered a complete turn, even with his temporarily clouded vision, he realised that Rose was not in the drawing with him.

"Rose..."

He mentally kicked himself for not realising sooner. The Doctor was easily distracted; so easily that Rose would often slip his conscious thought. But, she was always on his mind, even if he wasn't aware of it. And when she was on his conscious thought, it was for one of two reasons: either he was with her and subsequently happy, or it was due to her absence. Which induced worry.

The Doctor genuinely cared about Rose. At first, he thought it was just an overwhelming desire to keep his promise to Jackie Tyler, even after he realised that he didn't really see eye to eye with her. The one thing he failed to notice was that he had made the most stupid, brilliant mistake he would ever make. He had fallen head over heels in love with Rose Tyler.

"Rose... I'm sorry, Rose...". His eyes sparked. As his vision cleared, he thought he saw Rose, smiling at him, no, smiling with him. But it was just a faint ember of hope stuck to the inside of his jumbled mind. There was one thing he did see though. Right in front of him was a blue smudge, no bigger than his hand.

"But I'm in a drawing... a 2-D drawing... where depth perception doesn't exist... which means..."

He took a step forward. Once his senses caught up with him he saw the blue smudge getting bigger. Hope plastered itself across his face. "Oh, baby!"

The Doctor broke out into a sprint towards his beloved TARDIS. Of course, he had to keep stopping occasionally to ensure that he didn't run headfirst into it.

When both he and his senses finally reached the Police Box, he yelled out in joy. "Ha ha! You drew the TARDIS in as well! Oh, thank you Chloe Webber!"

He ran his fingers along the TARDIS's frame, confirming its reality. "Ah..." the Doctor mumbled, now realising the cause of his slow reactions. "The ionic residue _should _have dissipated, but since you drew the TARDIS as well, it soaked up all the energy, but it had to release it somewhere. Somewhere being, well, here."

The Doctor stepped towards the door. "So if I'm right..."

As soon as he opened the door, his body blurred in front of him before gaining its full reactive properties. The Time Lord gave his neck a satisfactory twist before stepping into the TARDIS. "Brilliant! OK, I can't get out of here, because I don't know where we are... but... maybe, just maybe, I could see just what that Chloe's up to..."

The Doctor pranced to the screen without delay and began the task of opening a telepathic communications link with a person that was probably a few feet away. So, naturally, it wasn't that hard.

"I'm brilliant, I really am." the Doctor told himself. When a room flickered into view on the screen, a pair of hands was drawing a rather large planet Earth on the wall of Chloe's room. Of course, the pair of hands belonged to Chloe herself; he saw everything from her point of view.

"Earth? She wants earth? Why- No... no, she wants the people! Six billion people, plus the planet in a void with no way out!"

It was at this point he realised that he couldn't stop her himself, but there was someone who was still out there that could.

Chloe turned around to see a banging on her bedroom door, which was barricaded with a chair, making it impossible to open from the outside. The Doctor leaned his ear against the TARDIS's struggling speakers to try and hear what was going on. He couldn't make out the voice over the growling that appeared to be emanating from the wardrobe, accompanied by a strange red light. But when the growling temporarily subsided, he could make out one noise in particular. "Funny, that sounds incredibly like a pickaxe being slammed through a door."

Chloe turned around to see a pickaxe being slammed through a door. "Well, figures." concluded the Doctor.

When the hole in the door was complete, he saw Rose reach through and cast the chair away from the handle. This brought a grin to the Doctor's face. "Good old Rose! Come on!"

"Chloe!" she cried, but she was promptly cut off by a gruff voice coming from the wardrobe. **"I'm coming to hurt you... I'm coming!!!"**

Rose, seemingly unscathed by the being muttered "We've gotta stop her..."

"Oh, yes, Rose! Oh, I've taught you well.". The Doctor thought about that statement. "Or rather... you've taught me well..."

Back in Chloe's room, the thing in the wardrobe growled even more. Then, to the Doctor's surprise, the Isolus spoke. _"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. Together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair!"_

The Doctor couldn't help but feel some sympathy for it. It was only a child after all.

Rose extended her arm towards Chloe, revealing an oblong-shaped smooth object. The Doctor's eyes widened. "The Isolus' pod..."

"But, I've got your pod!"

"_The pod is dead."_

"No, i-it only needs heat!"

"_It needs more than heat."_

The Doctor's mind clicked something into place. "Of course! Not only does it need physical heat, but mental heat, emotional heat! Hope! Strength! Unity! Love! But what has all-"

The Time Lord cut himself off. "Olympic torch... Everyone who's watching it, everyone who's there and even the people watching on TV, the emotional connections between millions of people telepathically focused on one little symbolic torch! If I can show Rose the Olympic torch on the drawing, maybe she'll realise that she needs to stick the pod inside it, and when it gets to the flame at the stadium, it'll have enough charge to take the Isolus back to the skies! But how do I get it on the page?"

The Doctor thought about this long and hard. He was inside the picture, which made him smaller. But, technically, he was _on _a piece of paper. "But! _If _I had a giant, ionised, supercharged pencil, I could maybe just draw one. Oh, wait! I _do _have a giant, ionised, supercharged pencil! HA!"

The Doctor ran down the corridors of the TARDIS to a room labelled 'Weird Stuff'. After wading through organic toasters, electronic cheese and a nice little piano umbrella, the Doctor found his massive pencil. He bounced back into the control room and flicked a few switches on the TARDIS's console. "I can make the TARDIS absorb the excess ionic energy and convert it into Huon particles, so that when I get out there, I won't have those slow reactions!"

After an almost reluctant groan from the TARDIS, the Doctor practically leapt out of the doors and instantly began drawing the Olympic torch into the air.

Content with his work, he decided that it would maybe be a bit easier for Rose if he pointed at it. "I know you're not the biggest Yrantii in the Gargler sometimes..."

And thus, the Doctor waited. As of now, he could only hope that Rose understood his drawing and, by extension, saved the world.

"Come on, come on!"

After around ten minutes of waiting, the Time Lord's vision began to blur and the feeling of slow reactions began to overcome him. Had his reactions not been so limited, he might have managed a smile before materialising back into the real world.

He sniffed the air. "Whoa, that's bad!". He took a moment to survey his surroundings. He was in the very same place where he had disappeared. He placed his hands in his pockets and stepped forwards, only to be greeted by a crunch. He looked down.

The electrolysing core of the sub-materialistic processor from the ionised particle detector was now in several pieces, and completely unusable. "Aww. I was gonna give that to Rose as a present!". He sighed, smiled, and walked off. He exited the construction area and stepped right out onto the main road, lined with people along the footpaths. "Eh?" he asked himself.

He looked to his right. Jogging away from him was a tired looking man, holding the Olympic torch. The Doctor grinned as he saw the Isolean protective particles of the Isolus pod wisping up from the flame. When the jogger stumbled, the Doctor sprang into action, closely following the torch. "That torch has gotta get to the flame!"

He sprinted after the jogger gaining some quizzical, confused and angry looks as he passed, but he strode on. The jogger had finally thrown in the towel and collapsed onto the road, dropping the torch and almost, but not quite, dislodging the pod. The Doctor only ran faster and in one smooth movement, lifted the torch into the air and continued the ancient tradition of torch-wielding, and at the same time helping the poor, lost Isolus find its way back home.

"_Rose'll love me for this..." _he thought to himself. _"And I'll love Rose..."_

"_Wait, what?"_

_

* * *

_So, what did ye all think? Good? Bad? Fish tank? Whatever you thought, I would really love to hear from you via that little green button down there! Honest! I'll even reply to every review I get! Go on! Plz?

Anyway, didn't really have time to go over this, so any spelling, grammar and facial errors found would be much appreciatedly reported (why did I say it so stupidly?) and such.

So, thanks for reading! BYEEES!

SchmEthan.


End file.
